


Bravery

by SLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Hannah have a chat after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

“It was very brave.”

Neville looked round, not certain who’d said it until he’d seen her face. The hall had been slowly emptying out over the course of an hour. For all he’d known, everyone had left; everyone except her.

“It wasn’t really,” Neville admitted, knowing exactly what she’d meant by it. It’s all anyone could talk about.

“No,” Hannah objected animatedly. “It really was. I can’t think of anyone else I know…”

“Plenty of people would’ve done it. I was just the closest,” Neville interrupted. “It wasn’t like…”

“Don’t be so modest,” Hannah said. It was her turn to interrupt. “Plenty of people were there, but you were the only one… you were the only one brave enough to… brave enough to face…”

“Voldemort,” Neville provided, not surprised to see her start at the name, even now. “It’s alright. You can say that name now.”

“But that’s it, isn’t it?” Hannah continued. “You’ve always been brave. Me… I could never…”

“You are brave,” he cut in quickly. “You were here. You fought…”

“It’s not the same,” she returned. “It isn’t, Neville. It’s just not. It’s nothing like what you did. Being here. That wasn’t bravery… I was just doing what’s right. That’s not the same at all.”

Neville looked at her and smiled.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
